Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 18
meanwhile in the jungle Timon and Pumbaa are singing Pumbaa ohi mbube ohimbube Timon in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight Pumbaa i cant hear you buddy back me up but Pumbaa is praying on a bug but suddenly he is ambushed by a lioness that chases him Timon Pumbaa hey whats going on Pumbaa shes gonna eat me Timon huh the lioness chases them near a branch Timon why do i akways have to save your ahh but suddenly Simba fights the lioness Timon dont worry buddy im here for you everythings gonna be okay get her bite her head go for the jugular the jugulur but suddenly the lioness pins Simba to the ground Simba Nala is it really you Nala who are you Simba its me Simba Nala Simba youre alive Monty what in the blazes is going on here woah Nala how did you find us Nala how did you where did you come from its great to see you Simba ahh how did you who wow this is cool its great to see you Timon hey whats going on here Simba what are you doing here Nala what do you mean what am i doing here what are you doing here Timon hey whats going on here Simba Timon this is Nala shes my best friend Chip Nala i was wondering what happened to you Timon friend Simba yeah hey Pumbaa come overhere Pumbaa gets himself unstuck Simba Nala this is Pumbaa Pumbaa Nala Nala the pleasures all mine Timon how do you woah woah time out lemme get this straight you know her shes knows you and she wants to eat him and everybodys okay with that did i miss something Simba relax Timon Nala wait till everybody finds out youve been here all this time and your mother what will she think Simba she doesnt need to know nobody has to know Nala well of course they do everyone thinks youre dead Dale yes and we were going to take you back so we left priderock to going for you Simba what are you guys talking about Gadget Scar told us about the stampede Simba he did what else did he tell you Nala what else matters youre alive that means youre the king Timon king lady have you got your lions crossed Pumbaa king your majesty i gravel at your feet he kisses his paw Simba stop it Timon its not gravel its grovel and hes not the king are you Simba no Gadget Simba Simba no im not the king maybe i was gonna be but that was a long time ago Timon let me get this straight youre the king and you never told us Simba look im still the same guy Timon but with power Nala could you guys excuse us for a few minutes Timon hey whatever she has to say she can say infront of us right Simba Simba hmm maybe you better go you too rescue rangers and they leave Timon it starts you think you know a guy Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs